A luz que te cega, me faz enxergar
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Algo sobre o episódio 5x22 - Swan Song... Quando, no campo da batalha final, Sam descobre de onde vem sua verdadeira força... POV Sam


**Obs: CONTÉM SPOILERS.**

**Esse é o meu pequeno ponto de vista sobre Sam em 5X22.**

**A luz que te cega me faz enxergar**

Um soco e Dean se agarra ao capô do Impala para não cair.

Meu irmão me chama... Ouço sua voz... Escuto sua pergunta... A resposta não é minha... A resposta que eu queria dar fica presa dentro da minha mente, aprisionada como eu.

Outro soco e Dean cai.

Lúcifer o ergue e continua a maltratar seu rosto, como se ali, na face de Dean, residisse realmente tudo o que o anjo caído odeia nesse humano. E destruir a imagem, literalmente, de meu irmão diante de meus olhos, é seu intento. Um prazer a que se entrega.

Outro soco, mais outro e outro.

Sinto seus ossos racharem contra os nós dos meus dedos. Ele permite que eu o sinta... Lúcifer em sua raiva cega, contra o que chama de pequeno verme a sua frente, me consente essa pequena brecha de liberdade.

E como isso dói... Deus! Dói demais!

A cada golpe grito por Dean. Luto para usar aquela pequena abertura ao meu favor. Mas o ser que me prende naquela escuridão, onde pouco de quase nada posso ver e possuir, além daquela sensação de impotência, é tão poderoso que nada mais posso fazer a não ser continuar lutando com tudo que tenho, usando o poder do sangue de demônio a meu favor.

Contudo, esta força que me preenche e ainda não abandonou meu corpo e minha mente, não é o bastante.

Sinto a energia, mas ela não me pertence mais... Experimento o poder, mas ele não me auxilia... Tenho coragem, determinação, estou repleto de tudo de bom que trouxe comigo para esta prisão, no entanto, isso não é nada em comparação às barras que me prendem e me sufocam.

Estou cercado apenas por sombras. Estar com Lúcifer não é como ser arrastado por um cometa. Aqui dentro tudo é calmaria. Vejo e percebo as coisas em câmera lenta. Sinto frio e muito medo... Ele me golpeia também, me sufoca, me paralisa.

Lúcifer é como uma grande caixa repleta de interrogações, onde os sentimentos parecem estar guardados a sete chaves e nada pode ser retirado de seu interior a menos que ele o permita... E ele o faz... Sua arrogância abre fendas, vãos, ínfimos momentos de lúcida consciência e oportunidades.

Ele deixou e pude sentir sua dor ao ver Michael, aliada a um grande orgulho e vaidade.

Ele nunca admitiria que possivelmente fosse derrotado.

Permitiu-me também, sentir seu ódio por Dean, assim que a música se ouviu ao longe e a visão do Impala e meu irmão se tornaram algo absurdo...

Deixou-me conhecer sua profunda raiva por Castiel e seu desprezo pelo Bobby e tudo que estes representavam.

E, por fim, o prazer que se proporciona ao ver meu irmão sofrer, doer, sangrar em minha frente e por minhas mãos.

"_Estou aqui e não vou te abandonar." _Ouço Dean dizer e repetir.

A força dessas palavras é poderosa. Meu irmão está inteiro outra vez, mesmo e até mais, ao ser aos poucos despedaçado.

Dean está comigo, ao meu lado, como sempre esteve e sempre estará.

Soube então que estava buscando forças e poder nas coisas erradas. Sangue de demônio, determinação, coragem. Nada disso iria me fazer mais poderoso do que o sentimento que me tomou por completo no instante em que as palavras escaparam dos lábios de meu irmão mais velho, penetraram a casca corrompida ocupada por Lúcifer e veio acertar minha essência aprisionada.

Foi quando vi a luz... Seu reflexo.

Lúcifer viu muito mais... Ele viu sua Fonte.

E esta desviou a atenção de meu carcereiro por uns momentos. Aquele brilho pequeno, mas intenso, na lataria do Impala fez aquele ser poderoso vacilar e tremer.

Foi o que eu precisava.

Enquanto seus olhos e seus pensamentos se fixavam em algo além de mim e Dean. Alguma coisa a mais que todo o seu ódio pela humanidade... Enquanto Lúcifer ficou cego a tudo, pude enxergar com clareza.

Deixei que as memórias me invadissem. Permite me engolfar e preencher com todas as lembranças e sentimentos de toda a minha vida...

Tudo: Dean... Alegria... Dean... Família... Dean... Amor... Dean... Vida... Dean, Dean, Dean... Eu e Dean... Dean e eu... Nós.

Tomar o controle, abrir a cela... A minha, e escapar... A de Lúcifer, e me prender... Foi algo possível.

Liberdade e Prisão se mesclaram em minha despedida.

Não conseguia falar, mas disse adeus com toda a força de meu olhar.

Não estava feliz, mas sentia uma indescritível felicidade.

Porque, naquele campo de morte e redenção, pude, pela primeira vez, entender completamente como Dean me amava tão livre de egoísmo, em uma entrega total e sem limites.

E ao me sacrificar por ele... Apenas por ele... Uma paz imensa me invadiu.

_- Você está com raiva._

_- Isso é pouco - Dean respondeu_

_- Ele ajudou. – Castiel retrucou convicto - Talvez mais do que possamos imaginar._


End file.
